


Guardian...

by Precisely_Measured_Words (Measured_Words)



Series: Webercon 2014 Drabbles [1]
Category: Demon: the Descent
Genre: Demons, Drabble, Gen, Guardian Angels, Guardian Angels Gone Horribly Wrong, World of Darkness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 04:05:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1373305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured_Words/pseuds/Precisely_Measured_Words
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crissy considers the best way to take care of her charge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guardian...

Crissy checked herself over in the mirror. Her hair had been straightened into submission, and she'd done her makeup just how Martha had directed. 

The dress was Martha's too. It fit very well – everything of Martha's fit her very well. It made it easier to stay friends when they could share so much. It made it easier to keep Martha safe, and Martha's safety was Crissy's reason for being – the only thing that filled, mostly, the emptiness inside her. But couldn't they still share more? Wouldn't it be easier to protect her if she could become her? Lately, she wondered.


End file.
